fall_of_nythwalfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart of Stone
The Heart of Stone is the third and final raid of the Clans of Winter expansion. It finishes the story of the warring dwarven clans, leading players deep into the bowels of Dun Morodar to defeat the ancient horror that caused the conflict in the first place. It contains three wings: the Sleeping Caverns, the Steel Gauntlet, and the Chambers of Antiquity. Level Range: 60 Final Boss: Osi'koan, He Of Stone The Sleeping Caverns The first wing of the Heart of Stone, the Sleeping Caverns are the series of dens and rocky chambers directly underneath Dun Morodar, home to subterranean beasts who have slept for millenia. Gardraphagos This slumbering earthen horror has awoken amid the chaos in the mountains, ready to devour anyone courageous or foolish enough to brave the darkness below Dun Morodar. Muuri-Asi, the Pale Eye The deadly beholder Muuri-Asi was once the scourge of the north in a time long past, but has since then rested underneath the mountains, content to bide its time until the world was ripe for his taking again. Ouren The demigod Ouren, son of Ourakn, was long ago charged with protecting the sentient beings of the deep from hunters. With the resurgence of Osi'koan's power, Ouren has become corrupted into a dark spirit, charged with undead power. The Steel Gauntlet The first half of Osi'koan's underground palace, the Steel Gauntlet comprises of the outer regions, designed to guard the titan from intruders. The Twilight Guard The protectors of Osi'koan's tomb, the immortal Twilight Guard had rested for ages, but now awake, they relentlessly watch over the entrance to the deepest halls of the earth, slaughtering any living being they find. Emperor Athar The once noble and kind Emperor Athar who first built the wall to separate Nythwal from the dwarven realm has been raised as a murderous ghost by Osi'koan. No longer recognizing friend from foe, he engages anyone he sees with martial and magical techniques that have not dulled with age. The Forgemaster The quartermaster and supplier of Osi'koan's army long before the First Age, the Forgemaster remains close to his master, crafting countless weapons and armor in preparation for the day his master will return to ultimate power. The Chambers of Antiquity The second half of Osi'koan's underground palace, the Chambers of Antiquity are composed of the innermost areas, housing the titan himself as well as his closest followers. The Ghost Council The five members of the Ghost Council each employ their own special combat tactics, combining to become a powerful force stronger than the sum of its parts. Not only are they Osi'koan's top councillors, the Ghost Council also serves as his personal bodyguards. Loot Mara, Stone Consort Mara is the titan of secrets, consort to Osi'koan himself. She has forever been his closest companion, and accompanies him to the very end, willing to sacrifice herself defending against enemies for his preservation. Loot Osi'koan, He of Stone One of the original Titan Pantheon, Osi'koan, Titan of Preservation and Eternity, and patron of Dwarves, has caused the conflict among the clans in hopes of starting anew, going against the mission he was meant to carry out. Little is known about him, but adventurers must face and defeat this final force in order to restore peace among the dwarves. Loot